


芳心纵火犯的末路

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Relationships: Hector Berlioz/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 4





	芳心纵火犯的末路

那是一个寒冷的冬日，柏辽兹原本走在前往教室的路上，一阵凌冽的寒风忽然把他像落叶般吹得掉头走。空荡荡的校区让他他感到倦怠，大多数专业的学生都已经放假了，唯独他们医学生完成理论考试后，还有成打的实验课要抓紧时间完成……

算了，柏辽兹并不打算抱怨，到底关乎人命的知识，怎样周全都不为过。然而今天下午的毒理学实验他非常不想去，这是他最擅长的科目，什么时候去补然后一口气做完都行，连他的导师都经常跟他开玩笑问要不要去当法医算了。

不去上课的话，他得找地方打发时间。路过图书馆看了眼公告栏，发现等下三点钟刚好有一场对校外公众也开放的古希腊哲学史讲座。也罢，就去那儿好了，在这之前他打算在图书馆里紧急补课，扫一眼跟讲座相关的书目。

当他随手挑了几本书，从一些犬儒学派概论到柏拉图主义的著作，再到伊壁鸠鲁悖论相关的玩意儿。他把书放到最近的桌子上，正琢磨自己是不是一口气拿太多了，有人猛得从他背后拍了拍他的肩膀，并自顾自开始跟他搭话。

其实柏辽兹认识这个一头金色长发的大男孩。弗朗茨·李斯特，隔壁音乐学院的天才钢琴家，他去听过他好几场内部演出。以及他们其实在同一个文学社团内，潦草见过几次面。

结果那天李斯特拽着他讲了整整一小时有多喜欢他的专栏文章，尤其是那篇对音乐学院院长凯鲁比尼的批评。无知者质疑写作者的立场和专业性，但李斯特认为他完完全全是正确的。

之后的讲座果然李斯特也打算前往。他到处乱跑的声名在外，总喜欢选一些外院跟他根本没半个音符关系的课。柏辽兹后来甚至发现他跟自己一样选了数论，然而由于基础欠账太多，他根本一点也听不懂。

总之，从那天往后李斯特动不动就往柏辽兹那儿跑，不管是提出要一起看辩论赛，还是邀请对方来琴房给自己当一回陪练，抑或相当过分地要求柏辽兹半夜带他去医学院标本室“探险”。

柏辽兹本来没怎么在意，就当多个朋友，还是长得很可爱的朋友。结果后来李斯特越来越过分，逐渐连休息日来堵他的门，要求一起出去玩这种都会发生。

那天柏辽兹接过李斯特自说自话塞给他的花束，问他你想去哪里？

对面回答说：“哪里都可以啦！上星期我成年了！”

柏辽兹一脸错愕，方才反应过来对面原来不是看起来年轻，而是真的很年轻。

“可我记得你已经在学校里好几年了。”至少他连着看了他两年新年演出。

“是呀~今年第五年了。”李斯特回答道，看见柏辽兹似乎翻了个白眼。

好的吧，可能音乐学院那边并不缺种十三岁就入学的怪物。然而五年的话意味他们根本就是同一届，无论如何还是有点心理上的打击。

柏辽兹决定带他去喝一杯，找个有安静露台的地方。只是在魔性的魅力面前，似乎再私藏的安静安静地点，柏辽兹不得不忍受不停有女孩子过来向他们搭话。显然她们的目标是李斯特，只是象征性地跟另一个男人也聊上几句，这让柏辽兹更为愠怒。

以及他原本以为李斯特会喜欢奇奇怪怪的调制鸡尾酒的，结果连续喝掉好几杯连冰块都没有加的白兰地，然后抱着店主的大肥猫不停夸它太可爱了，问能不能让他带回去一个晚上。

猫咪显然第一个不同意，它受够了李斯特没完没了的亲吻，挣扎逃跑时在对方手臂上留下好长几道抓痕。

柏辽兹并没有管制对面喝多少的强迫症，只是把李斯特送回去的时候发生了点麻烦，对方死也不肯说出自己的确切住址，一直在装傻。柏辽兹哪怕知道他其实没有喝到那么神志不清的程度，也只能把他带回自己的公寓。

柏辽兹发誓自己待对方去喝酒的时候没有打过类似的主意，这种展开太没有创意了，他不喜欢。但李斯特也没打算理会他怎样想，他非要睡在柏辽兹的房间里，就贴在他身边，迷迷糊糊对他说「埃克托，我喜欢你」。

对于万人迷的表白，柏辽兹连设置置信区间的心思都没，更何况是喝上头的万人迷。第二天早上他得出门，给李斯特留了早餐外加一张警告下不为例的字条。否则面对送上门的美餐他不对自己的自制力做任何承诺。

事实证明李斯特在“编剧”这件事情上可比他能耐多了。下一个学期方才开始，柏辽兹正上着他的骨科手术学，忽然一位迟到的学生带着歉意的眼神从后门钻入。

等一下，这不是李斯特吗？柏辽兹惊愕地转头望向他，然后更为惊愕地听见万年板着脸的教授以极其和蔼的口吻对不速之客说：“我欣赏您的好奇心，也允许您来听课。但不管怎样请您下次不要迟到好吗？”

“非常抱歉，我不会再迟到了！”李斯特又向他鞠躬致歉，接着以理所当然的姿态坐到柏辽兹身边。

“你为什么可以来？我想夸院系选修不包括我们的核心专业课。”柏辽兹边补齐自己的开放性骨折分类笔记边小声问他。

“啊，这不是选课。”李斯特同样压低了声音解释道，“我只是在一场给教职工的私人演出上认识了W教授，并问他能不能来听他的课，他同意了。”

“那你为什么想来上这玩意儿？”

“算是寻求体验与灵感吧，就像我写《死之舞》的时候去参观监狱那样。还能跟你在一起。”

“等一下……”柏辽兹瞬间发觉了真正的重点。此时投影课件讲到骨髓炎的发病机制，李斯特连着问了他好几个专有名词是什么意思，像是“窦道”、“血源性散播”、“多聚糖生物膜”。柏辽兹不胜其烦，末了一手以抱住他脑袋的方式捂着他的嘴，另一手在课本上写一些重点。他坐在最后一排不担心打扰别人，却还是诧异于他的教授依然对此视而不见。

下课后柏辽兹在走廊里就对李斯特崩溃地呐喊道：“不行，你完全是来捣乱的根本什么也听不懂啊！你连解剖学之类的基础课都没接触过。你是来看猎奇图片的吗？”

柏辽兹很快为他的抱怨付出了代价，李斯特当真去上了人体解剖学和生物化学，那些课程他的确可以选。问题在于没有了「同班同学」的约束，那些课李斯特经常迟到甚至不去，再跑来赖着柏辽兹给他补习缺漏的部分。

“我亲爱的李斯特，你是一个音乐家啊！你醒一醒好不好！”柏辽兹不知第几次帮他代写实验报告后忧心忡忡地说道，“考试的时候怎么办呢？A4开卷我帮你都写好，你也要知道去哪里找答案啊！”

“没关系啦，不及格就不及格了。我不担心我的绩点。”李斯特一脸无所畏惧。

“那我不管你了！”柏辽兹扔下手中的水笔。心想也是，对方作为已经能稳定公演、录音的人理应连学位证都不需要了，GPA就更是天边浮云。国际比赛大奖可不比凯鲁比尼签署的证书有用？恐怕现在音乐学院留着他是为了反过来给自己增加声誉。

“既然你都帮我写了，还是写完吧？”李斯特来到他身边，“我会报答你的。”

“怎么报答？”

“等下你可以对我做任何事情啦~”

被对方从背后抱住脖子，柏辽兹愣了几秒后说道：“你再这样开玩笑的话，我可是真的会做点什么的。”

“我没有开玩笑。”

说完这话后的下一秒，李斯特就被柏辽兹回身抗上肩膀带到卧室。他象征性挣扎了一下，平稳落在床面上的时候他伸了个懒腰躺平，颇为诧异地说：“我原本以为会被你扔过来的。”

“啧，你是不是奇怪的限制级视频浏览多了。”柏辽兹皱眉，表示自己没有那类恶趣味，然而他还是俯身趴过去亲吻起总是在诱惑他的捣蛋鬼，对方不知是没反应过来还是紧张，总之冷淡了点，却没有阻止他一点点舔吮他的嘴唇。

“现在后悔已经晚了，但是你有挑选怎么玩的权利。”柏辽兹摸着他头顶的发丝宣判道。

“我不知道唉，我又没玩过。”李斯特冲对方无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

“……你说什么？”这下轮到柏辽兹陷入惊愕了，“你的「没玩过」是什么意思？”

“字面意思啊~我又没有跟其他人做过。”

不可能，这是柏辽兹内心唯一的想法，绝对不可能。

“骗人的吧？你长着一张12岁就该把小伙伴带回家的脸。”他夸张地评论道。

“我亲爱的埃克托，我哪来的同龄小伙伴？你又不是不知道，我很早就在这里了。我的同学们可不会碰我的好吗，那是犯罪唉！”李斯特一副他也很无奈的样子。

柏辽兹心想这可太有理有据了，写过那么多批判文章的他愣是找不到言辞反驳。见李斯特自说自话开始脱衣服，柏辽兹抓住他的手腕问他：“等一下……你真的考虑好了？”

“想跟喜欢的人做爱难道也有错吗？”他故意让声线带上几分委屈，让那听起来仿佛一种请求。

“没有错，理所当然……”柏辽兹几乎是咬着牙齿在说这话，“但是，很想请你考虑一下我刚教完你写作业又要教你「其他技能」的心情。”

李斯特才不管呢，他捧上柏辽兹的脸吻了上去。后者终于明白先前那个吻里感受到的冷淡是怎么回事了，他根本从头到脚都缺乏经验。太恶劣了！这意味着这家伙总是无意识地到处拨撩人心，却又让人只能停留于念想，一无所获。

“你自找的，别后悔。”柏辽兹把李斯特按在枕头上趴着，自己暂时离开去往隔壁。

“嗯？你去哪里？”李斯特回头问道。

“拿点作案工具啊！”柏辽兹忍着没有冷哼。

“润滑剂吗？你有备着？”

“啧，我是个医学生！总会有些奇怪的东西扔在角落里。”

“哦……”李斯特不再发问，安静趴在原地等对方回来，然后就看见柏辽兹柏辽兹当着他的面带上了医用乳胶手套。

“哇！你干什么啊！你到底是来找乐子的还是来做实验的？”他惊呼道，又忍不住笑起来。

“你就当我职业病吧。”柏辽兹打开那只瓶子寄出一些粘滑的液体，“本来我还想让你换个更「标准」的姿势的，不过还是算了。”

被轻轻揉按起身后的入口，李斯特竭力忽略那其实颇为微妙的心情，不知为何总一股说不上来的不对劲。感觉到对方的食指逐渐探入，他抓紧了身下的枕头，思考片刻后扭头抗议道：“不行！我申请换个能够观摩到的姿势，不然太没有参与感了！”

“什么叫没有参与感？正在跟我手指对抗着的难道不是你的括约肌吗？如果能做到的话请你放松一点？”柏辽兹本不想理会对方的要求，然而李斯特持续跟他闹腾，他不想失误伤伤他，同意暂停一下让他先翻身斜靠在床头。

柏辽兹在他边上勾上他的肩膀，先吻了吻他的眼角。当他重新探手到他双腿之间让指节进入，李斯特只低头看了一眼就转过身来紧紧抱住他的脖子。

“别乱动！”他立马警告道。

“不行，果然还是太羞耻了！”李斯特把脸埋在了他的颈窝上。

“真是的，何必呢。”柏辽兹希望他就此消停一点，但下一秒对方又开始了新的“找茬”。

——“我记得你的前任们都是女友唉，你没有和男人交往过吧？真的能搞定吗？”

柏辽兹深长地喷出一个鼻息，用以平定能力受到质疑带来的恼怒。继而精准地把指尖揉按向特定的区域，他知道起初会带来诡异的触感，但稍许适应之后就是另一码事了。

“唔……你轻一点啦，等一下……怎么回事？”被突然涌现的快感所报复，李斯特颤栗着吐出意味不明的句子。

“我再说一遍我是个医学生。”柏辽兹口吻冷峻地强调，“不管我主观上想不想使用，那些知识都在我的脑海里。我甚至可以告诉你它质地正常、边界与中央沟清晰、表面光滑也没有结节。”

“好了啦，别说了！我认输……”李斯特不再想招惹这种全科目A+的学神。不管怎样被对方这样触碰十分愉悦，他下意识地开始晃动胯部，让已然勃起的性器蹭过对方的小腹。

柏辽兹先让这样的愉悦维持了一会，再适时加入第二根手指。然而做扩张的部分就在课本描述范围之外了，好在他读过一些关于亚文化的学术报告，或多或少知晓操作流程。外加李斯特对自身的感觉相对坦率，他不是很担心弄疼他之类的。

“有点怪怪的。”李斯特如实报告，被对方用空余的手圈紧了腰制止不必要的挣扎。

“现在就感到奇怪，等下你怎么办？哦不对……”柏辽兹意识到自己忽略了些什么，“后一步不是必须的，你可以……”

“我不管，我需要！”李斯特打断他，“我要你进来！”

柏辽兹对这样的反应倒是不意外，李斯特就是那种既然做了就要做彻底的性格。他缓慢按摩着那些不够放松的肌肉，直到认为一切就绪。他抽出手指脱下手套扔开，去拆之前一并放置在床头柜上的安全套，谁料又招致了一阵抗议。

“不要用了啦！之前的手套已经够讨厌了，别再来了！”李斯特摆出极其不满意的神色，“我想要完全跟你贴合的感觉。”

“这是很糟糕的习惯。”柏辽兹感觉他有一万字的说教即将脱口而出，却被对方一句话堵了回去。

——“可是我没有碰过其他人唉，你还担心我不安全？”

“我担心自己对你不安全总行了吧？”

“你每次恋爱追求别人都搞得全校皆知，我不认为你你能隐藏什么「危险因素」。根本不存在那样的对象和机会。”

“算我求你，少说几句吧……”柏辽兹选择放弃。他给自己补上一些润滑剂，然后抵上对方的穴口一点点进入。身下的人显得有些不知所措，但似乎对这样的结合十分满意。他捧住柏辽兹的脸颊对上他的目光，露出浅淡的微笑。

“我想要更多亲吻。”他这样要求道。

“你要求好多……”

“不情愿吗？”

当然情愿，又是看脸选择同意的一天……柏辽兹随着身下的侵入深情地吻他，唇舌相缠带来的舒适负压同样令人眷恋。

李斯特柔顺地接纳着他，倒让柏辽兹莫名产生了反思之意。他心想自己是不是过于粗糙了，他本该给初谙情事的人更好的体验的？以及对方没有给他多少缺乏经验的实感，他当然不认为李斯特会刻意欺诈，他从不说谎，那理应只是学习能力和应变能力的错误发挥方式……

“嗯……怎么说，你感觉还好吗？”柏辽兹还是问了这个废话般的问题。

“很舒服啊……埃克托。”李斯特的回答里混入了零碎的喘息，“等我再熟练一些应该会更好。”

单论给彼此带来快乐没有什么难度，只是柏辽兹依然不太明白最原始的动机。他不禁琢磨起李斯特为什么要这么做，一时兴起？急于摆脱跟他属性不符的标签？似乎也不是。

欢愉的巅峰过后对方不允许他从自己体内抽出，硬是要就这样维持相拥的姿态。柏辽兹再次抱怨：“你一定是不该看的东西看太多了！”并计算起那温热的内里会招致第二轮行动的概率。

事实上他们又做了第二次、第三次……直到李斯特的体能不再能支撑下去。而柏辽兹也终于怀疑其自己是否漏过了什么盲点。他用指腹摩挲着对方的颌骨，并凑近他以试探的方式暗示他是否还想要一个吻。李斯特一秒都不带犹豫地主动吻上来，那似乎是他玩不腻的环节，一旦开启便久久没有要停下来的意思，全然不知餍足。

“其实你真正喜欢的不是性爱本身吧？”柏辽兹好不容易找到一个间隙，抚拍着怀中之人的后背问道，“你只是想要粘着谁而已。”

“啊！不好！被发现了……”李斯特用虚软的声音承认道。

“你该早点说的。”

“现在说也并不迟吧？”

的确不迟，柏辽兹被对方像前来示好的小动物般反复蹭着，直到忍无可忍收紧手臂卡主他不让他再乱动。

“睡觉，我明天早上有课的。”柏辽兹自己都逐渐犯困。

“我知道啊，我会跟你一起去的。”李斯特打了个哈欠。

“我能拒绝吗？请你务正业”

“你忍心看我跟凯鲁比尼先生面面相觑吗……”

真是属性克制，这家伙太懂得怎样戳别人软肋。柏辽兹叹了口气，放弃抗争，随他去吧。

-End


End file.
